Bathed in Pleasure
by KayDub7117
Summary: This is a one-shot story in response to a challenge issued on Twitter with regard to the sponge bath scene with Ben and Ciara. I'm not sure how the promo made it to tv with all of Ben's moaning and groaning (not that I am complaining) but this is definitely meant for mature audiences only. Enjoy!


**Bathed in Pleasure**

Ben laid on the hospital bed waiting for Ciara to return from the nurse's station. She had told him she was going to ask what was taking so long. It had been awhile since she had left, and he was beginning to wonder what had happened to her. Suddenly there was a slight movement behind the door.

There she was the woman of his dreams, Ciara Brady. He hadn't noticed how tight her jeans hugged her curves or how low cut her green crop top was, which clung to her like a second skin and showed him more of her cleavage than he had ever seen from her before. She was carrying a basin of water along with a wash cloth and had a look of sheer determination on her face. Ben didn't know exactly what Ciara was up to, but he knew that whatever she did have in the works was going to keep him on his toes. He knew that whenever she was around, he needed to be thinking clearly at all times.

"Ciara, what's going on?"

Ciara continued to slowly strut toward the side of Ben's bed with a devious grin in place. "I was just getting supplies together. I am…gonna give you a sponge bath," she stated as she placed the basin on the bedside table. Ciara then walked back over to the door to shut it. While walking back to the bed she pulled the curtain around the bed.

Ben instantly began to panic. He knew Ciara was going to do everything that she could to tempt him, she had been ever since they had first broken up, and he was definitely losing the battle. It took every fiber of his being not to want to reach out to her and kiss her and hold her in his arms. He knew how combustible they would be together and every time she bounced back into his orbit, he found himself being drawn to her. If he was going to win this battle and keep her safe, he needed to stay in control of the situation and that meant getting Ciara to not give him a sponge bath, as much as he may want her to.

"Ciara, I don't need a sponge bath. I'm feeling absolutely fine."

Ciara ran her tongue along her lower lip and then bit it. She walked back to the basin and submerged the washcloth to get it wet. Ciara then wiped her hands on her jeans before turning to Ben saying, "Yeah you're fine alright, but you are also running a fever. To get the fever down you need to have a sponge bath. I want to take care of you Ben, like you took care of me. Please let me help you."

Before Ben could even respond, Ciara had stepped even closer to him and had untied his hospital gown pulling it down his torso exposing his chest. She had seen him before without his shirt on, but she still blushed as her eyes roamed over his body. "Ben, sit forward and I'll scrub your back," Ciara commented placing her hand on his shoulder and then running it down to rest over his heart.

Just this simple touch and Ben could feel himself already begin to harden with wanting her. He didn't want to push her away and hurt her, but he also didn't want her giving him a bath. That option had danger written all over it. So, it came down to hurt her or torture himself and pray that he could maintain his strength and resist any temptation that she offered him. Option two it was, since he couldn't hurt her. He had already done that once and it had broken his heart to do it.

"Okay, you can give me a sponge bath," Ben sighed as he leaned forward to better expose his back to her. He only hoped that her washing his back would give him time to gain control of this situation and stop the ever-growing boner he had going on beneath the bed sheets. Ciara's eyes instantly glowed with mischief after hearing his answer and he knew that he was going to regret this decision.

Ciara grabbed the cloth from the basin and began to wring it out. She then placed her one hand firmly on his bicep while using the other hand to gently rub the wet cloth along his neck, down his shoulder blades and then kissed the one closest to her.

Ben moaned.

Ciara smirked. She knew that she was getting to him and with any luck she would have him caving under her touch within the next few minutes. She kissed the top of his shoulder and then blew her breath on where she had left her mark as she continued to scrub her way down his back with the cloth. Ciara rubbed her breasts against Ben's arm as she reached to scrub across his back. She could tell by the deep sigh that Ben let out that she was winning and couldn't help but giggle.

"Mmm…Ciara, that feels so good," Ben groaned.

"So, you don't want me to stop," Ciara questioned and rubbed her cheek against his own.

"No, don't stop."

Ciara pushed against Ben's torso so that he was laying back against the bed. She quickly rewet the washcloth and then began to bathe his chest. Ciara ran the cloth over first one pec and then the other making sure to give attention to each of his flat nipples as she scrubbed. As Ciara began to venture further south with the washcloth, she kissed one of his pecs and then ran her tongue over the nipple.

Ben groaned louder and attempted to hide the huge erection he was now sporting.

Ciara couldn't help but notice the major tenting with the bed sheet that was occurring between Ben's thighs. She had her eye on the prize and knew exactly how to she was going to go about getting it. Ciara continued to scrub her way down Ben's torso paying special attention to each of the ridged that formed his amazingly toned six-pack. She traced each groove with the cloth, then followed with her tongue and kissed his hip. She couldn't help the huge smile that spread across her lips as she did this.

Ben's cock jumped even more under the sheet and he closed his eyes while biting his lip trying not to give into the feelings that Ciara was creating inside of him. Her lips felt so good moving down his skin.

"Is that a syringe under the bedsheet Mr. Weston or are you just happy to see me?" Ciara chuckled.

"Ciara, I don't think you know what you are getting yourself into. What if we get caught? What if your Aunt Kayla walks in?"

Ciara stood tall and looked Ben directly in the eye, "Ben, we aren't going to get caught. I know exactly what I'm doing and exactly what I am getting into. I'm not going to stop until I'm finished taking caring of you." She pulled the bedsheet down exposing the tops of Ben's thighs and then hopped up on the bed herself encasing Ben's legs between her knees. Ciara then lifted Ben's hospital gown to reveal his cock. It was thick and heavy from his erection and she couldn't wait to take all of him into her mouth. Ciara looked Ben in the eyes and began to bend down toward his cock, never breaking eye contact. She licked the head of him taking in the bead of moisture that was waiting there into her mouth.

Ben's eyes rolled into the back of his head. She had only touched her tongue to his dick, and he was already about to blow his load. How the hell was he going to make it through this without completely embarrassing himself. It had been so long since anything other than his right hand had gotten him off. Ben groaned and bit his lower lip all while trying to think about anything expect the sexy creature that was about to devour his cock.

Ciara cupped his balls in one hand feeling the full weight of them. She then took her other hand and gently ran her index finger along the underside of his dick, then the top and finally firmly grasped the entire length in her fist. She ran her thumb over the head of his cock to collect the moisture and rub it along his length. She then scooted further down the bed to better position herself as she took his entire cock into her mouth.

Ben bucked his hips up and gasped with the pleasure that Ciara was giving him. It felt so good being in her mouth. He couldn't help but lay in the bed slack jawed as he watch the woman whom he was sure was meant for him was staring at him while she sucked off his cock. It was the most erotic thing he had ever seen in his life.

Ciara came up for air with the most satisfied grin on her face. She had opened the snap on her jeans. She took Ben's right hand and shoved in down the front of her pants. "Ben, do you have any idea how hot I am for you right now?"

Ben could feel that her panties were soaked. He then tapped her clit through the fabric with his index finger. Ciara groaned out her own pleasure and then removed Ben's hand from her center. "You can get me off next time, right now this is about making you feel better." She then ran her tongue along the underside of Ben's penis and then pumped her fist along his length before finally taking him in her mouth once more.

"Ciara, babe…you better be ready to swallow because I'm going to explode any second now."

Ciara shook her head and sucked him even harder, it was all the encouragement Ben needed before he exploded in her mouth.

Ben breathed through his orgasm hardly believing what had just happened in this hospital room. Ciara's head shot up from between his legs at the same time that there was a knock on the door.

Like lightning Ciara sprang off the bed, while Ben pulled down the hospital gown and pulled up the bed sheets. Ciara retrieved the washcloth just as her Aunt Kayla poked her head around the curtain.

"Ciara, what are you doing in here," Kayla questioned.

"Ben was running a fever, so I gave him a sponge bath to help bring it down. I wanted to help make him feel better" Ciara explained.

Ben chuckled, "You did babe. I feel much better."


End file.
